In an long term evolution (LTE) communications system, an evolved NodeB (eNB) configures multiple radio bearers (RB) for user equipment (UE), where the bearers include a signaling bearer (SRB) and a data radio bearer (DRB). The eNB configures a corresponding parameter for each bearer (an SRB or a DRB), for example, configures priority related information of the bearer, a logic channel identity (LCID) of the bearer, and a logic channel group identity (LCG ID) of a logic channel group to which the bearer belongs. Generally, priorities of all bearers belonging to a same logic channel group are similar, and priorities among different logic channel groups are different.
To implement scheduling and sending of uplink data, the UE generally needs to report a volume of to-be-sent data to the eNB by using a buffer status report (BSR). However, in the prior art, a granularity of the BSR is generally per logic channel group, and the eNB can perform scheduling only according to a priority of the logic channel group, which is not precise enough, and causes that air interface resources cannot be utilized appropriately and effectively.